Honest With Me
by alr155
Summary: Short one shot about what I picture life to be like for Klaroline months after the hot hybrid sex.. Enjoy. Rated M.


**I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Klaroline, I just make them do what I think should be done.**

**I apologize in advance for any spelling errors you may find. Also, this is the first time I've posted a story in almost a year. So, go easy on me,** **please. :)**

* * *

"Don't flatter yourself, it was a one time thing." Caroline whispers into the phone pressed against her ear.

A deep chuckle comes from the other end. "Oh really, love?" he questions, the noise of rustling sheets slightly cutting off his voice. "Because if I remember correctly, you were the one who called me."

It was true, Caroline had called Klaus first. But she had every reason to. After they had sex, Klaus had kept his promise to leave her alone, and for 3 months they had absolutely no contact. But eventually Caroline lost it, dialing his number one day after class and telling him how shitty her day was and that she just needed to hear his voice.

And that's what started this new phone relationship. For the first few weeks it was only a call every day or two, three if she was lucky. But as the weeks went on, Klaus started to call everyday, sometimes multiple times, not like Caroline was complaining, though.

She wouldn't admit it, but she loved these phone calls and looked forward to them everyday. But if Klaus knew that, he would try to move her to New Orleans and she just wasn't ready for that yet.

"Okay, okay," she groans at him while flipping through her textbook. "You can stop using that against me."

"Fine, love, I won't use it against you anymore," he says, the noise on his side of the phone almost distracting her from his words.

She pulls the phone away from her ear and turns down the volume. "Why do you keep moving around?" she asks with irritation in her voice. "I can barley hear a thing you're saying, you know."

He sighs into the speaker before a loud bang is in Caroline's ear and she places her palm against her temple. "My apologies, sweetheart," he says with amusement. "I have a city to care to. Which unfortunately means loud noises."

Once their phone calls got constant, Klaus started telling Caroline more and more about his city. And yes, he specifically said that it was _his _city. He would tell her of his adventures of the day and about the people he meets. Sometimes he would even bring up the baby in conversation, informing her of its condition. Once he even called and asked her of baby names, but it wasn't like Hayley would even take Caroline's suggestions to consideration.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of loud noises," she states into the receiver, jumping down on her dorm room bed with the textbook in her grasp.

She hears muffled voices on the other end and loud laughter. "I guess I will just have to make you a fan," he declares with a laugh that she misses so much. "After all, you're going to be living here before long."

"Good luck talking me into moving there."

* * *

Caroline knew this was the bad idea the moment she walked into the empty bar, but here she sits, one leg crossed over the other and a beer hanging from her fingertips.

She silently studies the man at the bar in front of her, he has his head in his hands as he reads over a paper that is laid out in front of him. The pretty blonde bartender keeps looking over at him in curiosity but continues to pour the people surrounding her more shots.

Caroline brings the bottle to her lips, feeling the cool liquid hit her tongue as her eyes stay glued to the man. He is dressed in dark clothing with large blood stains covering the arms of his shirt and his pant legs. But he doesn't seem to care as he angrily scribbles down something onto the page.

The sound of her chair sliding across the hardwood floor echo's throughout the room, causing a few heads to turn her way, but not his. No, his focus still remains on that stupid piece of paper, and Caroline finds herself getting jealous of it. Her heels click against the floor and make a stop right beside his stool and he finally looks up at her, his eyes widening in realization. "So I've heard there is this hybrid that has taken over the city," she starts, jumping up and settling herself onto the bar table.

"Did you now?" he is amused, his full attention on her.

She smiles slyly at him and pushes his paperwork to the side, sliding her legs on either side of him. "Oh, I did," she nods viciously, reaching to her side for his untouched glass of whiskey, downing it as he watches with a grin. "His name is Niklaus Mikealson, me and my friends scared him out of our hometown, but it didn't really work out, you see."

He chuckles at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tell me, how didn't it work out, love?"

"Well, me being the stupid lover of romance that I am, found that I was in like with this said hybrid," she tells him. "So, of course, I came down here to tell him so that I could get my fairy tell ending."

"How do you know that this said hybrid is still in like with you?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

Caroline clicks her tongue on the roof of her mouth and moves to get off the table, brushing up against him in the process. "You see, months ago Klaus told me he would leave me alone forever if I was honest with my feelings with him, and I was, I kissed him and we kind of had sex against a tree in the woods," she grins as she plops onto the bar stool beside him. "But it turns out, I don't want him to leave me alone."

The man is silent for a second or two, the only sound being heard was the whispers of the wasted people around them. "I've thought about you non-stop since I left, Caroline Forbes," he says softly, breaking the silence. "When you called me that first day I had to check my phone twice to make sure it wasn't a mistake. When I answered and heard your voice, I wanted to come back to Mystic Falls right away. You have no idea how long it took Elijah to talk me out of it, after all I am about to be a father and he knew if I left again I probably wouldn't come back this time."

Caroline stares at his face and watches as the sides of his mouth turn up in a smile. "I was stupid enough to think that my desire would fade after having sex with you," he continues, wiping his tongue across his bottom lip. "I was wrong, love. It only made my desire stronger and it was harder staying away from you than any of the other times I've left."

"But every time you've left in the past you always came back to me," she points out, laying her arms out on the bar.

He nods and opens his mouth to speak, but Caroline stops him.

"It was my turn to come back to you."

* * *

When they finally get to his house, Klaus frantically pushes Caroline against the front door, his mouth devouring hers while his hands roam all over her body. She smiles against his lips, her arms finding their way around his neck and her hands take fistfuls of his hair into their grasp.

She pulls lightly on the dirty blonde curls and bubbles in laughter when he moans, his hands gripping at her hips. She feels his hands slide up to the hem of her shirt as he starts to pull it over her stomach. "Wait," she mumbles against his lips, pushing his hands away. "Lets go inside before we undress."

Klaus sighs but reluctantly lets go of her and reaches inside his pocket for his key before sliding it into the doorknob. Caroline barley has time to blink before it opens and he grabs her hand, slamming the door closed behind them. Klaus leans up against her as he pushes her into the door, his arms wrapped tightly around her. They kiss for minutes, but Caroline swears it feels like hours with her legs around his waist and his hands laced in her short blonde locks. She groans in his mouth when she feels his hands move to rest on her ass. "You feel so good against me, love," he says in between tiny kisses. "God, I don't know how I managed to stay away."

"You shouldn't have," she whispers, placing kisses all over his face as he starts to play with the button on her jeans.

He nods against her, trailing his lips along her neck. He moans out the words, "Fuck, sweetheart," when she thrusts her hips against his jean covered member with a knowing grin.

When they finally make it to the bedroom, pieces of their clothing start to scatter the floor and the tiny clicks of buttons echo as they hit the hardwood. They share shy smiles and quiet giggles as they watch one another and suddenly, it feels like their first time all over again. Klaus pulls Caroline's panties down her creamy legs, running his hands down them in the process and she feels her cheeks flame as she watches him.

Once he gets them off, he throws them on the floor with the rest of their clothing, moving up the bed and resting his arms on either side of her head. She bats her eyelashes at him and bites into her bottom lip when he possessions himself at her entrance. Before he does though, he leans close to her ear and whispers, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this to happen again, Caroline."

He pushes inside then, his teeth sinking into her neck.

* * *

Caroline awakes the next morning to the feeling of soft kisses being planted on her shoulders, making her smile into the pillow underneath her.

"I know you're awake, sweetheart," he mumbles against her and she fakes a tired groan. "C'mon, get up. I'm sure you're hungry."

She feels him slap her ass cheek and she yelps, kicking at him as he falls over in laughter. "Don't do that," she whines, grabbing the pillow beside her and laying it over her head to block his voice out.

She feels the sheets around her being pulled off and the warm feeling of hands wrapping around her ankles, tugging lightly. "Caroline, love, I'm going easy on you," he warns, his grip tightening. "Don't make you pull you from this bed and throw you over my shoulder."

She giggles into the pillow and Klaus faintly hears it, trying to bite back a smile. "You're demanding this morning," she replies, her voice muffled into the pillows.

"I'm _always_ demanding," he points out, dragging her bare body off of the comforter.

He pulls her against his chest and smiles when he sees the amusement in her eyes. He realizes that he's never seen her more beautiful than she is now, with her hair a tangled mess on her head and her lips still swollen from his kisses and bites.

"I fancy you," he whispers, his lips barley brushing hers when they form every word.

She grins and buries her face in his neck. "I know."

"Be honest with me?"

She moves back to look up at him, her chin resting on his shoulder. "Always." she says without hesitation. "What is it?"

"Can you see yourself moving here and starting a future with me?" he wraps his arms tightly around her form as he waits for her reply in the fear of her running away.

But she doesn't, she just softly runs her fingers through his curls and hums to herself for a second or two.

"All I know is that I see myself staying with you," and he watches curiously as she leans closer to him, her breath on his ear.

"Forever." she adds.

And that was that.

* * *

**Thank you for taking your time and reading my one shot, it means the world to me knowing that people even click on it and give it a chance. This is my first Klaroline fanfic and the first story I've done in almost a year, so please excuse me, I'm rusty. **

**If you liked it or disliked it, Review. I would love to hear your thoughts. **


End file.
